In an information-centric network and/or a content-centric network, a user device may request content using a data identifier instead of an Internet protocol (IP) address. For example, a user device may request content by transmitting an interest indicator to a content delivery server. An interest indicator may identify a namespace (e.g., a set of symbols that are used to organize objects for reference, such as content objects), and may include a content object identifier that identifies a content object associated with the content that the user device is requesting. The user device may receive the content in the form of content objects from the content delivery server. A content object may include the requested content as a payload of data.